Rape
by Hydrophilia
Summary: I laid down next to her, stroking her beautiful, cum smeared hair. I kissed her neck, I bit her shoulder, I pressed her back against my scrawny chest. She's beautiful.


THIS IS FOR YOU OREZ

YOU FUCKING FAGGOT D:

DeeDee was slowly creeping into Dexter's lab, like she always does. I couldn't stop shivering as she bent over, exposing her slim, pale ass through her translucent leotards... God, I want her. I could take her right now if I was really willing to overcome her tremendous strength...but I'll wait. I'll wait for her to walk into the trap I've set up. It's just so hard to hold back while I watch her dance, her cold breasts showing completely through her leotard. It's shocking that she's still so pure, so innocent, when she doesn't wear any sort of underwear under that short little tutu. I just want to take her blonde hair out of those pigtails, I want to rip the clothing off of her, I want to have her begging me for my throbbing cock. I want her to see me as a man, not as a plaything. I'm not going to be her plaything anymore.

"Ohh, what does this button do?" Yes. She's walking into it. I watch her slowly bend over and press the big, glowing red button I placed on the floor. I love the way her voice squeals as she presses it happily. I wonder what her voice sounds like as she moans...

She presses the button, and huge mechanical clamps come down from the ceiling and grab her. Deedee screams and wiggles and tries to get out of the trap I set for her. I come out of the shadows, pulling my long, black cloak around my body. I don't want her to see how aroused she has me. No, not yet.

"M-Mandark...?" She looks up at me through her messed up hair. Her struggling caused one of her pigtails to come out. How cute. Her leotard looks stressed, like she's about to burst out of it. Her sweat smells sweet, like cotton candy. God, why did you make someone so bubbly, so perfect, and make her out of my grasp?

"Yes, my love." I answered back. I tried to hide my excitement, but my legs wouldn't stop shaking. I lightly stroked her neck with my fingers, gently getting down onto the same level as she is. My mouth was inches away from hers, her eyes stabbing mine with intense shock and hate. "DeeDee, you do understand that you're not supposed to be in your brother's laboratory, correct?" I growled.

"Neither are you, you big dummy!" She stuck her tongue out at me. For an older sister, she sure is immature.

"Actually..." I stepped to the side, letting Dexter walk into view. He spoke these words with great hatered. "...I let him in here. DeeDee, how many times have I told you to get out of my laboratory? Today you're going to learn a lesson. Today you're going to finally get _punishment _for ruining one experiment after another!" He ran up to DeeDee, pressing his forehead against hers. His breathing got hot and heavy, his teeth were gritted. I've never seen Dexter this angry.

"I've sold you to Mandark for 4 hours. He gave me the money I need to repair my lab that you've ruined so many times before." Dexter pulled up the huge wad of $100 bills that I gave him earlier and walked away, muttering under his breath. "She's all yours, Mandark..."

I nod towards Dexter. I can't tell how long I've waited, how long I've wanted her to be like this. Disheveled and helpless, I inject a potent aphrodisiac into her arm. Within seconds, DeeDee is helpless. Her leotard is drenched in sweat. She's blushing, her nipples are showing through her clothes, her delicious pussy is soaking wet with her desire. I've got her exactly where I want her.

I shiver with excitement, holding back my laugh. Laying her down on the floor, propping her up on her elbows, I get on my knees on top of her, straddling her midsection. "Dearest DeeDee..." I murmur, revealing my raging hard on. She gently strokes it through my pants, looking up at me. She's nearly begging for my thick cock to be stuffed inside of her. I gently massage her breasts through her leotard. "...do you know how long I've wanted you like this? Do you know how many nights I've touched myself to the thought of you?" I unclasped my pants, pulling them down just enough to expose my thick, throbbing cock. She gratefully licked the head, stroking it vigorously with her dainty, soft hands. I stifled a moan as I continued to speak. "Oh dear God, DeeDee, you're finally getting the punishment you deserve. You're finally getting payback for being a stupid, pretentious bitch." Her hand feels like velvet, her tongue is the best thing that's ever touched my cock. I just want to fuck her throat, I want to rip apart her jaw and fuck her vocal cords, the thing responsible for that voice of a thousand angels. I wanted to tear open her chest and fuck her breasts, her armpits, her stomach, her lungs...

"Mm..." She had the most beautiful sigh in the world. She pushed my hips down, trying to press my thick cock between her small breasts. "Mandark, why? Why are you doing this to me? I don't want this." She desperately tried to push me off of her. She was resisting the aphrodisiac...how peculiar. The tests I ran with my mother showed perfect signs of reaction. She showed better reactions than Lala Vava. Why is DeeDee acting this way?

I pulled her up and flipped her over violently, bending her over so that her ass is at the same level as my hips. I ripped a hole in her leotard, exposing her beautiful pink pussy and perky ass. Shocking. She kept herself as clean as a whistle, and both of her openings were dripping wet. It was like cock heaven down there...tight, perfect, clean. I think she's still a virgin, even. I bent over as gracefully as I could with my throbbing cock begging for attention, sucking on her beautiful little cunt. Her pussy showed no sign of use, it was blushing pink, and she was definitely an innie. It was everything I've dreamed about and more. She was beautiful.

As I nibbled on her clit, she writhed and moaned under the constant contact of my tongue on her sensitive skin. She screamed for Dexter to help her, but he ignored her, going back to his work. I ran my tongue up from her pussy to her ass. It was so perky and cute. I would've just eaten her out all night, but I knew I didn't have the time. I bit her lower back, making sure to break skin and leave a scar. The blood marred her perfect, angelic state. I'm in love.

I reached down, pulling her other pigtail out. Her long, wavy, blonde hair fell around her like a halo. I grabbed her thin hips, pressing my cock against her pussy. "Hmm..." I said loud enough for her to hear, "...Should I fuck your delicious, juicy cunt..." I bent over her and bit her shoulder, whispering in her ear, "Or should I aim a little...higher?" I move my cock from her pussy to her ass. I felt her spine tense up, she looked over her shoulder worried.

"Please Mandark...don't...don't do this..." She mumbled. Tears rolled freely down her face. She's so cute when she's like this. "If you're going to fuck something...just fuck my pussy...please..." She laid herself down on the floor, cushioning her head against her arms a she pressed her hips hard against my cock. Oh dear lord, I was in fucking heaven.

"As you wish." I managed to say in a calm, maniacal voice. I swiftly moved my cock to her pussy and fucking rammed it in. I felt her tense up, I saw the blood slowly drip down my cock. Huh. So she was a virgin.

"Oh god damnit DeeDee, you're so fucking tight..." I muttered to myself. I attacked the inside of her pussy with my desperate cock, thrusting into her as fast as I could without breaking her. My grip on her hips was going to definitely cause bruises later. She's screaming my name, begging me to ease up on her. She was hurting. Her pussy was bleeding, she was tense. Everything about her posture screamed fear and terror and hate and god it was so arousing. Her pussy was the tightest, hottest, wettest grip I've ever felt in the world. I was in pure heaven. I can't see properly, I can't breathe, I can't even hear. After just the few smallest seconds of her pressing her hips into every thrust, it was just me and her. No Dexter, no lab, nothing.

I stopped attacking her poor bleeding pussy for a minuet and switched our positions. I'm laying down, with her sitting on my cock with her back facing me. I feel like my cock couldn't stuff itself any deeper into her. She's shivering and crying. DeeDee, my love, why won't you just cooperate with me? Everything about your lush skin, your beautiful budding breasts, your loathing posture, your long, blonde hair...it's driving me wild.

Since she _refuses_ to move, I grip her hips and move her along my cock. She was too light to struggle much, that's the curse of being a ballet dancer, as I learned from Lala Vava. DeeDee swore at me, she screamed for her parents, for Dexter to help her. She screamed for some non existent god's forgiveness. I got slightly annoyed with her resistance, so I ended up standing up, holding her wrists as she tried to writhe out of my grip, moving her along my cock. I must admit, her struggling makes me so fucking hot...I just want to rape the shit out of her until she died. But Dexter said no _permanent_ damage...but what's stopping me from doing every single kinky thing I've ever been thinking of to this little cocktease?

I grab her hips, thrusting my cock into her harder and faster than ever before. Everything feels lighter, my hips felt like they were melting into her, she was so fucking_ tight._.. I couldn't hold back. I went blind. This was way better than masturbation. I came into her motherfucking tight little cunt. She screamed. She begs for me to pull out. But I don't, I persisted with my cock inside of her, flowing stream after stream of my thick, hot, sticky cum. I hope this little bitch gets pregnant. Then she'd have no choice but to be _mine_ forever. We could raise the child together. It'd be happy. It'd have both of its parents close by, and DeeDee and I could grow old together as the kid grows up and has its own family.

DeeDee cries as I toss her to the floor. Her cunt was flowing with her juices mixed with my cum...just seeing that white, translucent liquid flowing down her legs made me realize the possibilities. She could become my fuck slave. She could be pregnant. She could have my child. We could get married. Everything would be perfect. She would be _mine_ forever.

I laid down next to her, stroking her beautiful, cum smeared hair. I kissed her neck, I bit her shoulder, I pressed her back against my scrawny chest. She's beautiful.

Getting up, I clean myself off. These cum stains will never come out of my cloak. I guess I could put it in my trophy case at home.

I bend down and kiss her hand, her lips, her forehead. I know my job is done. Four hours have been used up. She's reduced down to a quivering, sex deprived little slut. And I like that. But everything is over.

Maybe next time Dexter comes into some money trouble, I'll come down for another little taste of that hot little pussy that I love so much.

I love you DeeDee. I'm sorry...but it needed to be done.

_**You just lost the game. **_


End file.
